Crecer
by Kiirime
Summary: Ya han pasado años y Steven sigue teniendo la apariencia de ocho años y Connie ya es una joven la cual ira a la universidad para tener una vida común, algo que Steven no puede tener. Es inevitable el echo de que Connie algún día muera y el no¿O tal vez si? One-Shot


LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A REBECCA SUGAR

 **Este One-Shot esta basado en el capitulo "** _ **El cumpleaños de Steven"**_ **para entender mas este fanfic es recomendable verlo primero**

CRECER

Estaban Connie y Steven viendo televisión en el templo, habían pasado años desde que ambos eran amigos asi que Connie ya tenia 17 años y era una muchacha echa y derecha mientras tanto Steven aunque fuera un año y medio mayor que ella seguía teniendo la misma apariencia de un niño de ocho años.

-Oye Steven- Le dijo la joven a su amigo

-Si?- Respondió Steven aun concentrado en el programa

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Dijo al nerviosa

-y que es?- Sin dejar de mirar a la tele

-Me ire a la universidad-

-…-

-A una universidad privada en otra ciudad lejos de aquí- Aclaro Connie

-Porque no te quedas?- Dijo algo triste

-Yo quisiera quedarme pero entiéndeme, quiero graduarme, trabajar, tener una casa como una persona…-

-Normal…-Termino la frase con tristeza Steven- Cuando te vas?

-Mañana-

-Mañana!-

-Si es que mis padres quieren que valla lo más pronto posible para empezar mis estudios-

-Bueno-Dijo Steven con desanimo

-Pero vendré en vacaciones cada año-

-Sí, una vez cada año durante cinco años..-

Steven estaba triste, su mejor amiga se iría a la universidad no solo seguiría con su vida si no que lo haría sin él. Al día siguiente tal como dijo Connie partió a su nueva universidad y hogar durante cinco años, todos se despidieron de ella al igual que Steven.

Esa misma tarde Steven estaba en uno de sus lugares favoritos, detrás del templo mirando al mar, él estaba devastado pensando en todo el asusto de crecer y la partida de Connie lo único que hacía era culparse por ser mitad humano, el quería crecer como Connie tener una vida como una persona normal pero después de un ato de analizar su vida y el momento en el que dejo de crecer se dio cuenta de su error, a los ocho años el se fue a vivir con las Gems quedando privado de estudiar, de vivir en la ciudad, de que su padre le enseñara a…."Madurar", MADURAR eso era lo que el tenía que hacer, toda su vida había actuado como un niño inocente pero ya no, era hora de que dejara todo eso atrás.

UN AÑO DESPUES…

Como Connie había dicho, volvió un año después para pasar las vacaciones, ella ya tenía 18 años y era una joven prodigio en su universidad estudiando para ser científica como su madre siempre quiso que fuera

-Hola mamá y papá!- Grito Connie al volver a ver a sus padres después de tanto tiempo

-Oh, mira ahí está mi futura doctora-Dijo con entusiasmo su madre mientras que su padre asentaba la cabeza-Quieres algo de comer debes estar cansada- Le ofreció su madre

-No gracias, saldré a caminar un rato-

-Está bien pero vuelve temprano para almorzar- Le dijo su padre antes de que se fuera

Connie va al templo mientras que mira los cambios de la ciudad que la verdad no eran muchos y eso la llenaba de recuerdos, al llegar toco la puerta y Perla fue quien la abrió

-Hola Connie veo que vienes de vacaciones de eso de la uni-versi-dad esa cierto?-

-Em..si esta Steven?-Fue directo al grano

-No, esta con sus amigos en la ciudad creo-

-A gracias Perla saluda- salió corriendo Connie- Saluda a las demás por mi

Estaba Steven en la gran rosquilla con sus amigos como Ronaldo, Sadie, Lars, etc hablando como siempre, cuando de pronto Connie apareció el se impresiono al volver a ver a su amiga asi que decidió salir a verla.

Connie se impresiono al ver a Steven ya que había crecido! Ya no tenia la apariencia de un niño de 8 años ahora se veía diez años mayor que eso

-Hola Connie, hace tiempo no te veía- Saludo Steven a su amiga con una sonrisa

Connie se quedó paralizada unos segundos, Steven era mas alto que ella hasta ya no tenia su típica camisa rosa con una estrella sino que tenia una camisa negra que decía Universe(otra de las promocionales de Greg -.-) y un buso rosado claro aunque asi seguía teniendo pantalones largos con sandalias rosa pero igual parecía no ser el mismo Steven-H-hola Steven, h-has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi-

-Tu tan bien has cambie eh- Dijo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Pero yo hablo de que...pensé que tu..ya sabes…seguirías siendo un niño- Lo ultimo en vos baja casi susurrando

-Ben caminemos un rato-

Steven se despidió de sus amigos y se fue con Connie a caminar.

-Y bueno como es que creciste tan rápido en un año?-Dijo con curiosidad su amiga

-Bueno… veras, cuando te fuiste me deprimí mucho-Comenzó a narrar Steven- comencé a culparme por no crecer sabes, pero después entendí que lo único que debía hacer era madurar-Termina de contar Steven aun sin perder mucho la sonrisa

-Y solo asi, maduraste y de pronto creciste?-

-Sip…magia- Respondió graciosamente el joven

-Ya veo- Dice Connie y le dedica una sonrisa

-Además…Yo también me ire a la universidad en un mes-Le conto Steven a su amiga

-Que? Pero si tu nunca has ido a la escuela-

-No per estuve mucho tiempo estudiando-

-En un año estudiar toda primaria y secundaria?-Dijo incrédula Connie

-Veras hay una isla que yo conozco en donde el tiempo no pasa- Aclaro Steven

-Y las Gems?-

-No necesitan mi ayuda para eso esta Lapis y Peridot y si me necesitan león sabrá donde estaré y el me dira-

-Pero igual para que estudiar en una universidad-

-Para ser alguien en la vida- Dice rodando los ojos como si fuera una pregunta obvia

-Pero si tu no necesitas una vida asi!- Dijo algo furiosa Connie

-Pero quiero tenerla! Quiero estudiar, trabajar, vivir una vida normal y después….-Se paro Steven

-Y después que! Si no puedes morir- Aclaro Connie

-Pues volveré a ser joven y aceptare seré una gema-Dijo serio Steven-Por ahora quiero vivir como un humano y cuando se acabe mi vida humana seré una gem- Hubo un silencio después de eso

-Es por mi verdad?-rompió el silencio Connie

-…-

-Yo, ya no quiero tener una vida normal-

-no digas eso, quiero crecer a tu lado-Le toma la mano a Connie- quiero estar junto a ti en cada momento de la vida-y le da una sonrisa

Connie también le sonríe-Ojala hubiera otra manera- dice Connie pensativa

-Si la hay, pero créeme no es una buena opción- Le comenta Steven

-Cuál?- Dice Connie con curiosidad

-Bueno…sabes Rubi y Safiro llevan mas de cinco mil años fusionadas-Comenta con una mueca Steven

-Fusionarnos?-Dijo algo sorprendida Connie

-Es una mala opción, tendríamos que abandonar nuestra forma y además tu familia, la universidad, tu vida…-

-Lo hare-Dijo Connie decidida

-Estás loca, y tu familia?- Pregunta Steven sorprendido

-Les dolerá pero pensaran que yo desparecí- Responde seria Connie

-La universidad, tu vida?

-No me importa si estoy contigo- Dice Connie mientras abraza a Steven- Además que hay de ti, abandonarías a tu padre, tus amigos, tu forma?-

-Tu sabes que si- Dice Steven con sinceridad mientras responde el abrazo

Steven y Connie se fusionan y deciden no volver a esparce, sin importar todo lo que se les venga encima porque su fusión está formada de amor.

Fin.

 **Bueno, ya se que no me quedo muy bien y que me gusta mas escribir cosas felices y grasiosas pero es que el segundo capítulo de la StevenBoom me dejo pensando con ese tema de crecer de la serie asi que espero que les allá gustado o si no déjenme sus reviews**


End file.
